Recruited
by Dobby123
Summary: Mochida was recruited by Yamamoto to be apart of Vongola, but he still have yet to meet the boss of the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Another challenge given to me by the wonderful Skygem. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Recruited

The day seemed far more ominous than it should've been for a simple recruitment for a job, but considering that Mochida Kensuke been in between jobs because of his less than pleasant attitude. His family always got on him about it and told him that he was lucky that nobody hauled off and killed him yet for his behavior. Kensuke knew he had a horrible attitude, he knew that he made people life miserable trying to act like he was better than everybody else. He mistreated girls and he abandoned his friends whenever something bad happens. Needless to say he was living a lonely and sometime jobless life because he made it hard for other people at his job. He finally found a job where he could utilize his Kendo skills, but even then some of his students left him for other teachers and he wondered if maybe he was insufferable person that nobody wanted to be with. But the point was even though Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular boy that excelled in baseball and was sure to have gone to the Major League was working an obviously well paid job, which was being in the mafia.

He remembered Yamamoto walking into the dojo he worked in and just outright asked him if he wanted to join the mafia, and Kensuke thought it was crazy. Somehow Yamamoto knew was in between job and could use the money. He also said that he wouldn't be really kicked out of the mafia, something about once in the mafia you could never get out.

Today was the day where Kensuke would be meeting Yamamoto great and powerful leader. Yamamoto never really told him who his boss was except for the fact the fact that he was kind yet strong. Kensuke didn't really believe it then again after being around Yamamoto for almost a month now and let's just say that this was nothing like the Godfather. Flames, box animals, people flying, and futuristic technology, it took two weeks before he could really accept what was happening. So here he was walking down a hallway at the Vongola Mansion about to meet the boss of the whole mafia family.

Yamamoto who was leading him turned to him with a sharp expression that made Kensuke freeze.

"The boss might be lenient to a fault at times, but the rest of us aren't, so if you so much as say something out of bound, I'll cut you down got it?"

Kensuke nodded unable to speak. Yamamoto opened the door and motioned him to enter the room. He stepped into the lavish room and blanched as he saw a familiar brown hair, brown eyes male in front of him.

"Hello Mochida-sempai, it's nice to see you again after all these years."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really contemplating if I should put this chapter up. I really didn't want to but I was like what the heck and here it is. So I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Status: Unbeta'd**

Recruited 2

_Mochida wanted to ask Yamamoto was he for real. This had to have been a joke. Yeah that's it, it had to have been, there was no way that Dame-Tsuna was leading this mad house. However, Dame-Tsuna looks different he was much more confident and calm than he remembered and for some reason that scared him.  
_

_"I know we weren't the best of friends in school and that you hated me a lot, but I hope that we can set aside our differences and work together from now on," Dame or rather his new boss said with a charming smile. Mochida wasn't buying it. He caused Tsuna the most hell when they were in school. There was no way Tsuna was going to let that drop, but he nodded anyways watching his new boss warily. "Yamamoto told me he along with a few others explained all about Vongola history and what we're aiming for to you. You know that I have seven guardians, rain, storm, lightning, mist, cloud, and the sun, each one of them have a squad of their own and you'll be joining Yamamoto's squad since you share the same flames as he," Tsuna said looking down at a blue file that read the name, 'Kensuke Mochida'._

_ Tsuna then dropped his charming smile and stared deep into his eyes. "I heard that you've had problems with your attitude and keeping down a job." Mochida gulped. "I'm willing to ignore that minor detail in your life since you seem to be aware of your behavior," Tsuna said considerate tone. "But make no mistake that if your attitude becomes a problem for Yamamoto-kun or for his squad you will be punished. You're in the probation stage meaning that every second of the day you will be watched and judge."_

_ Mochida stiffened; he knew that if he messed up death would probably be his only reprieve._

_ "I'm a fair person, so I like to give chances, but if you mess up, you will be punished if not killed by your actions. Understood Kensuke Mochida?" Tsuna normal brown eyes turned an eerie orange. _

_ If Mochida wasn't half the man he was he would've fainted, but he managed a weak nod and uttered, "Understood."_

…

Mochida founded himself the next day in a gym with several other men that will now be his comrades. They were going to test his skills to see what training he would need who he was compatible with as a partner. While he was stretching he fought back a yawn that was threatening to spill out. He was so exhausted after the meeting. He never has been so scared and small in his life. He shuddered.

"Jeez man you're as pale as a ghost, what got you all in the knot," the man that approached him was an older gentleman and from the scars that littered his body he has been in the mob for a long time.

Mochida shot him a weak smile, "I used to be a huge asshole when I was coming up and to be honest I'm still am. My mom used to get on my butt all the time about my horrible attitude saying, "One of these days these people you bully and make fun of is going to be in a higher place than you are, so you better play nice." Mochida laughed. "I was so full of shit, that I thought I didn't need to listen to her."

The man laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. "Let me guess you met somebody and they're richer than you?"

Mochida grimaced, "Richer and more powerful and I made that person life an absolute living hell in school." Mochida shuddered. "And to think he could've killed or beaten me up a long time ago."  
The man looks thoughtful wondering mildly if he was referring to one of the guardians in the family because there was no way he bullied the boss. Sawada-sama was strong. "Well clearly the past is coming to bite you in the ass, but the one way to amend your wrong doing is to at least apologize." Mochida shot him an incredulously look. "I mean, if this guy could've laid you out flat in a heartbeat then this guy had to be really kind hearted and I'm sure he would accept your apology probably." The man shrugged and went back to the other group.

Mochida muttered to himself, "I don't care how lenient you guys say Sawada is, there is no way he would accept my apology."

His mom was right, karma is a bitch.

.

.

.

**I'm pretty sure most of you guys are wondering where did half my stories go and yes I deleted them, because I didn't like them anymore. I might repost them, but I probably won't. I will post up a new story soon it will either be a sequel, a rewrite, or a variation of a sort from one of my more popular stories, "Rainbow", so I hope you guys look forward to that. **


End file.
